


the entertainer voice

by beep_beep_byler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Sweet, mf uhh ham uhh how do i tag, pls give me criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_byler/pseuds/beep_beep_byler
Summary: george sees a side of his boyfriend that no one will ever see and he’s proud of that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 337





	the entertainer voice

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) i’m literally open to any criticism. thank you <3 enjoy!

george knew his boyfriend in and out. he knew all of his tics and mannerisms, his faults and habits, he knew everything. george also knew what he personally dubbed “the entertainer voice.” 

he found that most endearing. it really wasn’t a big deal, but it made george happy. 

the entertainer voice is exactly what it sounds like. it’s the voice that his boyfriend would use when he was, you know, entertaining. he would use it in his live streams, videos, and calls with online friends. his default voice was indeed the entertainer voice. 

it was deeper, louder, and more dramatic. it was perfect for youtube videos, it captivated people. it made people want to watch more and more. george’s boyfriend knew that quite well, so he used it to his advantage.

“oh my god!” dream boomed. he was, of course, in his entertainer voice. “that was such bullshit!” he slammed his desk impatiently. the chat was going wild with emotes and different type of laughing texts. 

“you suck, dude!” sapnap teased him playfully. george just chuckled along with the joke. he loved to see his boyfriend like this, but he always remembers he sees something that none of his friends or the chat sees. 

“oh shut up, crapnap!” dream barked before starting up a new world. he not childishly named it “crapnap sucks balls” causing the chat to go crazy once more. 

sapnap made a noise of surprise before starting an argument with his long time friend. as they argued, george just listened. he had nothing to offer to the conversation, so why bother? he was going to get free entertainment by watching them quarrel. 

george and dream’s relationship was a secret. a top secret. only sapnap knew, but everyone else was clueless. they’ve always acted extremely flirty around one another, so people just assumed it was a joke. 

it did start out as a joke until one day. one day dream turned off his stream, got off a call with sapnap and bad, and simply dialed up george. 

george would remember that moment for the rest of his life. 

when george picked up the phone, he was surprised to hear the soft tone coming from the other side. the brunet almost thought he was listening to a totally different person talk. 

dream’s voice sounded quiet and unsure as he asked george if he could tell him something. of course, george didn’t mind him talking. he had to promise dream he wouldn’t get mad. 

dream simply confessed to george.

the sincerity of dream’s voice made the brunet shiver softly. he never felt so moved by anything else in his life. his best friend was being completely vulnerable by sharing his feelings and he wasn’t being masked by his online persona. 

george accepted his feelings, and they soon started to date after that. the difference between dream on stream and dream on a call in the middle of the night was a big difference, and george loved it. 

an hour passed before dream finally ended his stream with a farewell and a large smile. his smiles or enthusiasm were never fake, he loved his job. sapnap soon left the call claiming that he was tired (it was only three pm for him, but the couple chose not to push. they assumed that sapnap didn’t want to third wheel) leaving dream and george together. 

“hi, baby,” dream said softly. there it was. the entertainer voice finally was put away for the night. 

“hey, honey,” george cooed, absolutely melting at the voice. 

it was sweet, gentle, and loving. george personally dubbed the voice “the george voice.”


End file.
